jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Wang Chan
) Black (Anime) |eyes = Grey ( , Anime) |color = |movie = |race = Vampire Human |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = |occupation = Fortune Teller |affiliation = Ogre Street Dio Brando |mangadebut = Chapter 7 A Letter from the Past (2) Chapter 10 The Stone Mask (3) |mangafinal = Chapter 43 Fire and Ice, Jonathan and Dio (5) |animedebut = Episode 2 A Letter from the Past Episode 3 Youth with Dio |gamedebut = Heritage for the Future |seiyuu = Kazumi Tanaka (Game) Jun Idota (Movie) Hiroshi Naka (Anime, All-Star Battle) |voiceactor = Doug Stone (English Dub) }} is a minor antagonist featured in Phantom Blood. Originally a black market merchant in the slums of London, he becomes a faithful servant of Dio Brando. Appearance Wang Chan is an elderly Chinese man, scrawny and short. His hair is spiky and it firmly stands upwards, and he has very long eyebrows and a fu manchu moustache. Personality As a human, Wang Chan has shown a nasty and greedy personality, selling a poison to Dio without any regard for its use and heading back to the Joestar mansion after it burned to the ground to salvage for treasures and antiques. Upon becoming a zombie, however, he becomes entirely devoted to Dio's wishes. At first very quiet, the zombified Wang Chan becomes more brutal and cruel. Being versed in the art of fortunetelling, Wang Chan is supremely confident in his prediction and knew that Dio would escape imprisonment at the Joestar mansion. Synopsis Phantom Blood Originally only known as the "Oriental Man", he owned a curiosity shop on Ogre Street. Wang Chan sold Dio the poison which Dio used in the murder of his father, Dario Brando, and his attempted murder of George Joestar. However, Wang was not concerned with what the poison was to be used for. He told Dio, without much, if any, intent to provoke him, of a man in his own land who had a similar birthmark to Dio's who had a harsh life, but in the end lived to be over 183.Chapter 7: A Letter from the Past (2) Sometime after, he is captured by Jonathan and taken to the Joestar Manor. When he is used in an attempt to force Dio to go with the police, he again mentions his fortune telling, saying that Dio is far too lucky to fully have to give up this early. Dio uses George's blood to become a vampire, taking Wang Chan as his subordinate when the latter goes to search the Joestar manor for valuables.Chapter 11: The Stone Mask (4) and Chapter 17: The Birth of DIO & Episode 3: Youth with Dio and Episode 4: Overdrive Wang Chan then takes care of Dio while he is recovering from his injuries, showing great loyalty to him. He is seen pushing Dio around in a wheelchair during their encounter with Jack the Ripper.Chapter 18: Jack the Ripper and Zeppeli the Eccentric (1) & Episode 4: Overdrive He attacks Jonathan during his training, but is defeated and escapes, informing Dio about the Ripple.Chapter 20: Jack the Ripper and Zeppeli the Eccentric (3) When the group of heroes reach Dio's mansion, Wang Chan remains hidden, being the only zombie to survive the battle. He finds Dio's head and guards it, lamenting that Dio didn't have a new body.Chapter 41: Fire and Ice, Jonathan and Dio (3) & Episode 9: The Final Ripple! Dio trusts him enough to be responsible for his head and implanting it onto Jonathan's body. He manages to stow away on the ship Jonathan and Erina board and after being spotted by Jonathan reterives Dio's head from a coffin. The following events did not go according to plan however, as Jonathan used the last of his strength to crush Wang Chan's head and sent a ripple throughout his body. The impact from the attack sends Wang Chan's headless body flying into the ship's machinery and disrupts it due to the ripple controlling his carcass, causing the ship full of zombies to explode.Chapter 42: Fire and Ice, Jonathan and Dio (4) to Chapter 44: Fire and Ice, Jonathan and Dio (6) & Episode 9: The Final Ripple! Abilities As a human, Wang Chan was a fortune teller and an expert on oriental poisons. He successfully predicted that Dio would have great luck in his life, which proved to be true in his many near-death survivals. After being zombified, he appears to have retained his personality, though he shows a more bloodthirsty side and selflessly serves Dio. In terms of physical ability, he can jump great distances much like one trained in martial arts, and is confident enough to kill a human by a simple swipe of his rigid claw-like hands. However, as one of the zombies shorter in stature, he usually takes to running away or hiding in self-defense, unless directly told by Dio to attack. After Dio loses his body, Wang Chan is also shown capable of fighting one handed, whilst the other hand holds Dio's head. He also turns the head to fixate Dio's vision, allowing the vampire to use his Space Ripper Stingy Eyes. Claws: In battle, Wang Chan chooses to wear gloves with giant-sized claws. This way he is able to increase his power and attack range, though this proved to be unsuccessful against Jonathan's Zoom Punch. In Video Games Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade Game) Wang Chang appears as the "child" version of Shadow DIO when attacked by Alessi's Stand. After the move, Shadow DIO turns into Wang Chang holding the jar containing Dio's severed head. In this state Wang Chan can attack by using his claw, or Dio can attack using Space Ripper Stingy Eyes. Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) Wang Chan appears as the first boss Jonathan faces after unlocking Ripple. Much like the story, Wang Chan uses his giant claws to attack and poison the opponent. Wang Chan also appears in the final chapter battle of the game, carrying Dio's head in a big jar, as he moves and Dio uses the Space Ripper Stingy Eyes to attack. Wang Chan is also playable on some chapters in EXTRA MODE with his original form. All-Star Battle (PS3 Game) Wang Chan appears in the PS3 game as navigation character for the GALLERY MODE STORE. Gallery WangChan first.png|Wang Chan's first appearance Wang_worried.png|Wang Chan arrested by the police Wang_coveting.png|Wang Chan coveting the Stone Mask Wang_claw.png|Wang Chan fighting with metal claws] WangChan sucked.png|Wang Chan sucked blood by Dio Brando WangChan rescued dio.png|Wang Chan rescued Dio Brando WangChanHeritage.gif|Wang Chan in Heritage for the Future References Site Navigation Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Part 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Zombies Category:Part 1 Antagonists